


Broken Inside

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam is stubborn, Sex, anna tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna wants Sam to reconsider the choices he’s making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 416. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam swung around and aimed his gun at the speaker’s chest. His face clouded over as he recognised her.

“Anna?” He took a cautious step forward. “But you were…”

“It’s a long story,” she said with a smile. “Are you going to put the gun down?”

“Dean’s not here,” Sam told her, doing as she had asked. A gun probably wouldn’t hurt her, and besides, he had other skills he could put to use if he had to.

“I didn’t come here to see Dean. And I’d rather he didn’t know about this.”

“Why?”

Anna took a few steps forward and Sam took a few steps backwards.

“Sam.” She stared at his face and noted the way he clenched his jaw and the vein in his neck that throbbed in time with the dark blood flowing through his body. “I know what you’ve been doing. It can’t continue.”

“And you’re here to stop me, are you?” Sam asked with a sneer.

Anna sighed. She hadn’t taken much notice of Sam when they’d first met. He’d seemed sweet and kind, wanting to protect her from the angels. From her kin. She remembered that in the Time Before, when she hadn’t realised just what she was, she’d taken comfort in his eagerness to do whatever he could to save her. Now the fact that he would go to any lengths to hunt down Lilith turned the approximation of blood in her reconstructed veins ice cold.

“That’s not what I’m doing here Sam.” Truth be told, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing any more. By rights she should be staying as far away as possible from the Winchesters. Because where they were so were angels and demons and a whole boatload of trouble. But she was worried about Dean and even more so about Castiel. And now she was worried about Sam. The fate of the world may well be decided by the path he chose to take.

Sam shook his head. “You don’t understand. None of you understand. You’re just sitting around, _talking_ , not doing anything. You should be _doing_ something.” He clenched his fists as he talked, his long legs making easy strides of the motel room. Anna hoped Dean’s food run took a while; she could see that getting through to Sam wouldn’t be easy.

“I’m not one of them, Sam. I chose to leave. I don’t…They keep me out of the loop. I only get by from the contacts I used to have. Some of them still owe me favours.”

Sam watched her approach him warily, but he didn’t move. “I’m the only one that can stop this.” The expression in his eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

Instead she frowned. “The Archangels think that that is Dean’s responsibility.”

“Yeah, well, what do they know?” Sam scoffed.

“I don’t know if there’s a God, Sam. Or even who’s in charge anymore. But they are right about your demon blood being dangerous. What you and Ruby are doing…”

“You used to like Ruby,” Sam countered. “You said she wasn’t like other demons. That she helped you.”

Anna nodded. “I did say that. Maybe she had me fooled.”

“Like you think she has me? I know what I’m doing. And I think you should leave.” He moved towards her, reaching out for her arm, but with the soft backbeat of wings she had moved from in front of him and now stood behind him. He whirled around quickly and she moved again, this time going to sit down on one of the twin beds.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not yet.” She took off her jacket and dropped it to the floor, revealing a white camisole top that showed off her breasts. Sam’s eyes drifted towards them before resolutely heading towards her face. She battled hard to keep the smirk off her face.

“We don’t have anything else to discuss,” Sam told her, keeping his words short and clipped. The angrier he got the clearer Anna could see the demon blood shining out of his veins. She wondered that Castiel hadn’t put a stop to it yet, before she remembered that her Brother would do as he was told. She’d hoped that she’d sown the seed for him to think for himself; perhaps she had been wrong. Or perhaps he was so caught up in Dean that he couldn’t see the danger right in front of him. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“I beg to differ.”

Sam stared at her a moment and then went over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of whisky. He unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Anna watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed, and the way his tight T-shirt showed off his muscles and licked her lips. Dean’s touches had been soft and meant to comfort; she could see Sam’s would be just the opposite.

“Don’t hog all the good stuff, Sam. It isn’t polite.” She slipped off her shoes and flexed her toes against the carpet. Sam passed over the bottle without a word, looming over her slight frame in a way that she was amused to see was supposed to be intimidating. But Sam of all people should know that appearances could be deceptive.

She took a long drink, sighing slightly at the burn of the whisky down her throat. It had taken a little getting used to, being an angelic being inside a body that was her own construct; a flesh and blood home for her Grace that she could keep until the end of time. If she played her cards right.

Anna spread her legs a little and Sam stepped forward between them, his fingers brushing against hers as he took the bottle back and took another long gulp. Anna was eye-level with Sam’s crotch and she could see that he was becoming just as aroused as she was.

“How is this supposed to stop me using my powers?” Sam asked. His pupil’s dilated as Anna’s hands brushed against the erection straining against his jeans.

Anna shrugged. “Maybe I just want to get laid.” Maybe sex was the only way to get through to him. And maybe letting Sam bury himself inside her was the closest she was going to get to that heady feeling of Falling – the Pain followed by near orgasmic satisfaction that the pain was hers and hers alone.

Sam looked over at the door and then back at Anna. Before he could move away though Anna hooked her feet around his legs and he fell forward, his body pressing against hers.

“Dean won’t be back for hours,” Anna told him. She had no idea whether this was true – Castiel was doing too good a job of keeping the other Winchester’s presence shielded – but it seemed to be all Sam had wanted to know.

He dropped the whisky bottle to the floor, ignoring the mess it made, and pulled Anna’s head forward into a bitter kiss that was more to do with control than any pretence at affection. Anna struggled a little at first, just to give Sam the idea that he was the one in charge before she surrendered, shuddering only slightly when he bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

He released his grip on her quickly and moved back so that he could pull down his jeans and boxers and he watched impatiently as she did the same.

“Are you ready?” he growled, first one and then two fingers dipping inside her before she could answer. She tried not to let on how much effect his gravely voice was having on her, but something must have shown on her face because he laughed and for a moment she would have sworn his eyes turned back. But then it could just have been a trick of the light. She hoped it was just a trick of the light.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, and then pushed inside her.

“Oh god,” she moaned as Sam’s cock stretched and burned her. Much as she loved sex she hadn’t done anything about it since she’d regained her Grace. She’d forgotten that for all intents and purposes this body was that of a virgin.

“You like that, huh?” Sam asked. He started to pull at her top and then ripped it off her, his hands pulling at her bra and breasts until they were free and he could lean down and suck at one of her nipples. She threw her head back and pushed herself forward, into his mouth and onto his cock. She’d forgotten how good this could feel. But god, how could she have forgotten?

“Sam, please…” she murmured. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up and Sam grabbed hold of her buttocks to keep her balanced and then pushed her further onto the bed so he was more completely on top of her.

“You can’t stop me,” Sam growled. “I’m doing what I have to to protect Dean. He can’t do what I can. It’s my turn to look after him.” Each word was punctuated by a deep thrust until Anna wouldn’t have cared if he was reciting the Lord’s Prayer, as long as he didn’t stop.

She reached around his back and urged him closer, her nails digging into his skin, but he didn’t seem to notice. Sam was talking quickly now, a litany against her skin of all the things he was going to do to Lilith, how he was in total control and not even the angels could stop him now.

And that was the moment Anna knew it had been foolish to come here. As her orgasm spiked through her, as Sam kept thrusting into her until he too came, she could sense that Sam was already lost. To the likes of her at least he was impervious. There was no way she could undo in one night what Ruby had been doing for months.

As Sam pulled out of her and flopped over on to his back, his breathing harsh and his demon blood more obvious than ever, Anna couldn’t help but wonder if he were right. If giving up his soul meant saving every human in the world, was that really more terrible than selling your soul to protect your kin? Who was she to interfere if her Father wouldn’t?

Angels had been wrong before. What if they had misinterpreted their orders? If it was Sam and not Dean that held the key to preventing the Apocalypse, maybe Sam was doing exactly what God wanted.

The thought made Anna shiver. It wasn’t the most blasphemous idea she’d ever had, but there was enough truth in it to make her very afraid. She had no one she could trust, nothing and no one she could believe in but herself. She’d come here because she’d thought she’d known best, because she thought she could get through to Sam in a way a pure angel couldn’t hope to. There was certainly nothing pure about her these days. But it seemed that she wasn’t as far removed from her Brethren as she had imagined. Who was she, after all, to tell Sam what path he must choose? He had to make his own choices, hard as they might be.

With a heart far heavier than when she had first arrived, Anna vanished. Sam didn’t react.

And if Dean noticed the mess on the floor and the smell of sex in the air when he came back, he didn’t mention it.


End file.
